Observe the Viewing Globe: Down Under
by SamoaJack98
Summary: Kat Hillard estava se apresentando quando Xander chegou e o que vai acontecer entres esses Rangers australianos?


_**História criada por M. e traduzida por mim**_

 **Aviso:** _Eu não tenho propriedade sobre os Power Rangers, nem sobre os personagens . Eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo desta história_

 _"Sra. Hillard! Sra. Hillard! "_ _"O Quê?" Kat estalou, quebrou seu devaneio. Desde que completou seu recital de balé no auditório da Angel Grove High School há meia hora, seus hormônios a atingiram inesperadamente. Isso era estranho, porque, apesar de ainda ter seus poderes Zeo, Kat raramente os usava hoje em dia (daí a falta de pontadas)._

 _Após o recital, ela tinha roubado as olhadelas para ver se algum de seus amigos havia aparecido, mas, estranhamente, ninguém sabia que estava lá._ _Suspirando com desapontamento, Kat voltou-se para reconhecer o orador masculino atrás dela imediatamente e seu coração pulou sua garganta. O palestrante estava na adolescência e era de estatura média. Ele usava uma camisa de xadrez predominantemente verde e um jeans azul e seu cabelo castanho estava curto. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com trapaça e calor, e eram surpreendentemente bonitos._

 _"Umm ..." Kat tossiu um pouco para esconder um pouco de sua apreciação e tentando ignorar o quanto seus mamilos se tornavam rígidos._

 _"Oi".Me desculpe por não ter prestado atenção a você mais cedo, fiquei um pouco distraída._

" _Não, está bem," disse o adolescente, acenando com uma mão desdenhosamente._

 _"Nós todos nos distraímos às vezes. Acontece o melhor de nós." Então, Kat percebeu que estava falando com um sotaque australiano._

 _"Oh," Kat disse, sorrindo._

 _"Você é novo aqui? "_

 _"Não , estou apenas visitando Angel Grove para o dia. Eu sou originalmente de Surrey Hills, Austrália. Eu tenho vivido em Briarwood há cinco anos, está a apenas uma hora de distância."_

 _"Oh, legal," Kat assentiu. Ela apertou a mão. "É muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Qual é o seu nome? "_

 _O homem respondeu. "Xander Bly. Um nome horrível, mas eu me acostumei."_

 _Kat riu com sua piada auto-depreciativa." Você já ouviu falar sobre os testes dos Jogos Pan Globais há anos?"_

 _Xander assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Na verdade, foi por isso que cheguei ao recital para ver se você estava. Eu fui um fã seu desde a escola primária, e quando eu era mais jovem, eu queria ser um mergulhador como você. Mas meu novo hobby é o skateboarding."_

 _"É legal."_

 _"Bem, Kat, uh ... " Xander começou, depois olhou para baixo, constrangimento manchando suas bochechas. " Se você está livre ou não tem nada planejado esta noite ? , talvez possamos sair para comer e conhecer um ao outro."_

 _"Bem, isso é interessante", pensou Kat. Do ponto de vista disso, parece que eu sou a primeira garota que ele já perguntou. Para não mencionar que ele está realmente me verificando ... "Okay, eu estou em um jogo. Qualquer lugar em que você tenha em mente?_ " _Xander suspirou aliviado._

 _"Bem, desde que você esteve aqui por mais tempo do que eu, acho que você teria algumas sugestões."_ _Kat levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu._

 _"Tudo bem, eu conheço um lugar."_ Xander e Kat foram para The Dessert Barn, onde compartilharam um sundae de sorvete.

" Bem, desde que você esteve em Angel Grove há dez anos, eu não suponho que você tenha boas histórias sobre os Power Rangers? ", Perguntou Xander, enxugando o queixo com um guardanapo de papel. Ele estava tentando evitar usar a forma adequada de Kat, vestida com uma simples blusa azul e shorts pretos, com seus cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo solto. Ele também estava tentando ignorar como seu pênis estava se esforçando contra os limites de suas calças, mas ele estava falhando miseravelmente.

"Que dizer sobre Briarwood?" Kat perguntou prontamente, pegando o último sundae com a colher dela. "Vocês têm a equipe Mystic Force Rangers. Dos relatórios de jornal que eu li, eles já viram uma parcela justa de ação. Não suponho que tenha havido uma instância em que você viu os Rangers ou as lutas de Zord, hein?"

" Bem, uh ..." Xander colocou a mão direita em seu queixo pensativamente, seu cérebro trabalhando muito rápido. Ele tinha todo tipo de histórias, mas a maioria deles envolveu detalhes que revelariam sua identidade Ranger. "Eu vi os Rangers correrem e testemunhei algumas lutas do MegaZord, mas é seguro dizer que nenhum dos danos atingiu a área onde eu morava."

Uma vez que Kat viu aquele olhar em seus olhos, ela sabia o que ele estava escondendo. Ela lentamente colou a colher na boca e fez um show de puxá-la lentamente, batendo os lábios com satisfação. Ela deu a Xander um sorriso impertinente e curvou-se mais perto dele. Baixando a voz dela, ela sussurrou: "Não vou mentir, eu sei que você é um Power Ranger".

"Eu não sou um Power Ranger" disse Xander vagamente, bloqueando sua visão sobre a mesa. Sua descoberta teve uma profunda reação sobre sua anatomia e já encolheu para o meio mastro.

"Não mente pra mim, Xander, Kat repreendeu. Não vou revelar quem você é, porque eu sou ... ou era, uma Power Ranger também."

Xander ergueu a cabeça imediatamente com a notícia e olhou para ela com descrença. "Você está brincando."

"Não estou," Kat afirmou. "De fato, eu suspeitei que você era um Ranger quando eu vi você no recital. Quem mais provocaria um forte pico de simpatia?"

"Capacidade... simpatia ... pico?" Xander perguntou lentamente, suspeitando do que estava recebendo. Seu pênis, que tinha caído até meio mastro, voltou rapidamente a dureza total, fazendo com que ele se movesse um pouco desconfortável em seu assento. Ele roubou uma mão na mesa para reajustar a virilha dos jeans.

"Você sabe como o Poder adiciona um novo nível de hormônios cada vez que você se transforma?", Disse Kat.

"Sim, a pressão de adrenalina se sente incrível", confirmou Xander, tirando a mão da cintura de seu jeans. Mas ainda não estou tendo a idéia completa desta coisa espiada.

"Ok, deixe-me simplificar isso", disse Kat, ainda mantendo a voz baixa. "Você sabe o quanto você tem antes de seus poderes?" Xander assentiu.

Ela continuou. "Depois de obter esses poderes, o tesão se multiplica por dez. E você tem que aliviar-se desses hormônios através do sexo ou masturbação. Mas se você não faz nada para aliviar os hormônios, fica realmente doente. No entanto, se você estiver em torno de um colega Ranger quando atingiu um pico , eles experimentam um pico de simpatia para que eles possam melhor ajudá-lo a se livrar desses hormônios, eles devem decidir se fazer sexo com você. Entendeu?"

"Sim, mas nunca experimentei nada assim, até hoje à noite. Eu tenho sido um Ranger por apenas duas semanas ", confessou Xander.

"Bem, podemos discutir os diferentes tipos de picos uma vez que nós o aliviamos," Kat disse com firmeza.

"Você quer dizer ... você ..." Xander balbuciou, seu coração incrédulo, mas seu pênis certamente era. Estava literalmente saltando com felicidade." Você está segura ...? "

"Positivo," Kat sorriu. "Rangers ajuda outros Rangers em necessidade".

Uma vez teletransportado com segurança para a casa de Kat através de seu antigo comunicador, Xander sentiu-se exaltado por Kat ter decidido ajudá-lo a aliviar sua condição, mas sentiu-se estranho com Kat e como ela levaria sua performance inicial.

" Uh, Kat?" Xander perguntou nervosamente, enquanto seguia o caminho para o quarto dela. Eu nunca tive relações sexuais antes e eu não tenho nenhuma proteção.

"Você não precisará de um preservativo," Kat ronronou, colocando sua bolsa e sua sacola no chão. Ela começou a tirar o comunicador. "Há algo nos poderes da Ranger que previne a gravidez e você não precisa se preocupar com seu desempenho. Os poderes lhe dirão o que fazer."

" Bem, uh ... " Xander gaguejou.

"Não se preocupe: Kat disse suavemente. "Eu vou fazer sua primeira vez memorável." Ela caminhou até ele e silenciou todas as outras objeções que ele teve com um beijo profundo.

Assim que os lábios de Kat e Xander tocaram, Xander sentiu sua hesitação derreter-se, pois o que parecia que um incêndio líquido percorreu seu corpo, o que fez com que seu pau duro ultrapassasse positivamente em seus limites. O beijo estimulou Xander, sem pensar, ele voltou o beijo ainda mais profundamente. Suas mãos começaram a vagar pela forma linda de Kat, finalmente se estabelecendo e começaram a apertar a parte traseira de Kat com entusiasmo.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou com um grito, afastando-se do forte e rápido abraço de Xander. " Você é o único que está pisando, deixe-me afastar. Se fizermos isso no seu ritmo, não fará qualquer coisa boa."

"Mas não se preocupe com nada. Apenas entregue-se a ele." Kat aproximou-se e saiu de seus sapatos de salto alto. Ela insinuou-se de volta ao abraço de Xander, então começou a beijar suavemente a carne macia do pescoço de Xander, enquanto seus dedos desabotoaram a camisa com habilidade. Finalmente, pouco a pouco, seu peito nu foi revelado ao seu olhar apreciativo.

" Mmmm ... o que corpo, ela murmurou," com emoção, com um dedo no seu peito suave e sem pêlos. O peito de Xander lembrou-lhe de Billy: um físico finamente cortado que revelava uma pitada de músculo por baixo, enquanto, sob seu umbigo, apenas uma pitada de trilha do tesouro marrom caiu para baixo.

Kat abaixou a cabeça para o peito, onde a língua se abriu e ela começou a lamber lentamente e mordendo os mamilos escuros, alternando entre cada lamber e morder. Cada mamilos enviou uma tortura doce enviou o cérebro de Xander para a sobrecarga sensorial e enviando ondas de prazer atirando em sua virilha. Ele não podia acreditar que ele iria clímax tão cedo.

"Kat," Xander ficou ofegante, ... "se ... se você continuar fazendo isso, irei gozar!" Isso fez Kat parar seus cuidados bucais em seus mamilos. No entanto, ela tinha um olhar absolutamente diabólico em seu rosto, juntamente com a luxúria.

" Tudo bem," ela disse sedutoramente, lamber seus lábios e, finalmente, percebendo como que o jeans do companheiro estava. Ela já tinha algo em mente planejado.

Kat então retomou seu beijo com Xander, enquanto se aproximava do jeans. Ela abriu com um rápido aperto de suas mãos e enganchou os dedos sob o cinto de seus jeans e cuecas verdes, puxando-os para o chão. Xander soltou um suspiro quando seu pau foi finalmente libertado de seus limites. Ela olhou para a perna tremendo com um olhar de fome quando ele saiu de suas calças, que estavam emaranhadas em torno de seus tornozelos.

" deite na cama," ela ordenou. Encolhendo os ombros, Xander subiu na cama, seu pau muito duro antecipadamente. Kat então se aproximou dele e com um floreio, tirou a banda elástica segurando o cabelo no lugar. Uma vez que suas tranças douradas estavam livres, ela sacudiu a cabeça com sedução, balançando os cabelos.

"Tempo para um lanche," ela disse com um sorriso. Em um movimento que tirou Xander de surpresa, Kat pegou uma mão firme em seu pau, abriu a boca e envolveu seus lábios em volta de sua touca engasgada.

"Oohhh," ele suspirou com prazer enquanto Kat tomava mais seu pênis na boca. A sensação de uma boca quente e molhada de Kat, em torno de sua pica, era absolutamente incrível. Ela certamente teve experiência, enquanto ela o soprava com habilidade, sua língua circulando a glande e continuando pelo comprimento de sua masculinidade. Ela começou a acariciar oralmente o boné de cogumelo com a língua com traços lentos e largos. sua luxúria ardente conseguiu o melhor dela e sua língua finalmente se moveu mais para baixo e através de seu prepúcio. A sensação requintada de sua língua experiente era celestial e se ele não estivesse debaixo de um pica cheia, ele teria conseguido reter.

Já podia sentir o surgimento na virilha dela. Mal tinha Kat iniciado a seu boquete com seriedade quando Xander chegou, suas mãos empurrando a cabeça de Kat mais para baixo entre suas pernas enquanto o gosto salgado brotava pela garganta. Ela engoliu ansiosamente cada gota.

"Oh Deus", Xander disse com satisfação. " Isto foi incrível."

"Ainda não terminamos", Kat disse com força, soltando seu membro gasto de seus lábios inflamados e fixando Xander com um olhar sensual. "Nós apenas começamos."

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso: Xander suspirou com satisfação. "Minha vez"

"Você não precisa perguntar", ela repreendeu. Em resposta, Xander contratou Kat em outra troca de fogo de francês, suas mãos firmes puxando-a para um abraço apertado. Suas mãos encontraram a bainha de sua camisa e começaram a puxar a camisa para cima, revelando seus seios arredondados envoltos em um sutiã de renda.

"Mmmm, você tem grandes peitos." Xander suspirou com apreciação enquanto ajudava Kat a tirar a camisa, passando uma mão apreciavelmente sobre os montes ligados a tecidos. Suas mãos se dirigiram para a parte inferior de suas costas, tentando o fecho no sutiã. Foram alguns momentos desajeitados, mas finalmente conseguiu descartar a roupa interior de renda para revelar os seios embaixo.

Os peitos de Kat eram certamente um deleite para os olhos: maduro, alegre e um punhado generoso. À medida que seu doce, mamilos de coral estavam se endurecendo com antecipação, Xander experimentou experimentalmente um dos seus nubbins rosa com os dedos, provocando um ronroneo lustriente.

"Você está vestindo muito roupa, amor "- disse Xander, abraçando Kat em outro beijo espirituoso, com a língua vagando pelos contornos de suas pétalas cor-de-rosa macias antes de entrar em sua boca e duelando com a língua com ferocidade. Xander soltou um pequeno gemido desapontado quando Kat puxou para descartar o resto da roupa.

Como Jason e Kimberly, Kat desenvolveu tendências exibicionistas. Ela fez um ótimo show de provocando seus mamilos, então ela lentamente baixou os braços para a cintura de seus calções. Ela enfiou os dedos sob a cintura de seus calções e lentamente puxou-os para baixo, tirando a calcinha em um movimento suave. Ela levantou as pernas, deslizando as roupas dos tornozelos e deixando-as cair no chão. Analisando sua audiência apreensiva, ela conseguiu ver a rola de Xander virando rapidamente em plena posição.

"Gata, você é linda," Xander suspirou, tendo em vista sua buceta enquanto Kat se virou e abaixou as pernas, abrindo-se para ele. Ele virou-se em seu estômago para abraçar Kat, revelando a sensação de pele no contato com a pele. Ele voltou seu olhar lúcido para seus seios, esfolando suas palmas sobre os nubbins difíceis. As sensações elétricas que geravam de seu toque estavam enviando ondas aconchegantes de entusiasmo direto para sua buceta.

"Mmmm ... chupe meus peitos," Kat gemeu enquanto Xander continuava sua massagem leve em seus seios, suas mãos amassavam as ondas suaves. Seus mamilos estavam praticamente doloridos para serem tocados.

Xander lançou um sorriso glaciado e baixou a cabeça para provar uma de suas inchadas rosa. Ele lentamente girou sua língua em torno de sua areola antes de massagear o mamilo difícil, quase gatinho em sua paciência e curiosidade.

"Aaah!" Ela gemeu, e seus gemidos caíram outra oitava quando ele mordiscou o nó responsivo, enviando o que parecia ser um pedaço de eletricidade em direção à sua virilha. Ela quase se perdeu quando ele mudou para seu outro mamilo e começou a repetir o mesmo processo.

"Me faça gozar!" Kat rosnou, torcendo os dedos em suas fechaduras escuras e forçando a boca de seus seios e para baixo em direção a sua buceta.

Os olhos de Xander se iluminaram quando ele baixou ansiosamente entre suas pernas espalhadas, alisando as palmas das mãos sobre a parte superior de suas coxas. Ele lançou um olhar amoroso sobre sua buceta, os cachos loiros já úmidos com antecipação. Ele polvilhou um dedo ligeiramente contra o clitóris e o rodeou, sorrindo pelos arrepios de prazer irradiando do corpo de Kat. Finalmente, sua provocação suavemente a empurrou para a borda.

"Me come!" Kat exigiu.

Xander estava muito feliz de cumprir. Ele baixou a boca para sua boceta ansiosa, sua língua pulando para fora contra os lábios, fazendo-a chorar de prazer. Ele girou sua língua ao redor de sua boceta lentamente e endureceu a língua até um ponto, ele a empurrou em suas dobras quentes. Kat arqueou as costas para a súbita manobra e envolveu as pernas com força em torno da cabeça de Xander, forçando-o mais fundo entre suas coxas. Maravilhoso com os novos gostos que estava encontrando, a língua de Xander sondava ainda mais.

Kat gemeu em súplica enquanto Xander a chupou. Com cada passagem de sua língua, seu corpo estava engolfado em um inferno de felicidade sexual. Deixando a língua para fora, ele empurrou dois dedos em sua boceta e começou a lamber seu clitóris, sua língua varrendo os lábios cor-de-rosa.

Mesmo por sua inexperiência, Kat ficou maravilhada com o quão conhecida a língua de Xander, enquanto ele comeu com ela, sentindo-se rapidamente se aproximando de seu clímax iminente. Ela gritou seu prazer apenas alguns momentos depois, quando seu orgasmo subiu através de seu corpo, sua boca incessante de Xander. Ele não parou de lamber até que seu corpo se acalmou e ele aliviou seus dedos de sua boceta.

"Wow," Kat suspirou de alívio." Isto foi incrível. "

"Não é tão ruim você mesma", disse Xander maliciosamente. Ele pegou seus dedos pegajosos em sua boca e fez uma ótima demonstração de lamber seu gozo . " Você também prova muito bem."

Esse foi o prato principal," Kat fez beicinho. Que sobre o prato principal?

"Oh, estou gozando," Xander olhou para trás, desentendendo-se das pernas de Kat e envolvendo-a em outra troca de fogo de francês. C mere. Xander deslocou seu corpo até ele se deitar no topo de Kat, cantando seus quadris para que sua ereção saudável deslizasse ao longo de sua barriga lisa.

"Mmmm ... você está pronto?" Kat perguntou sensualmente, passando uma mão entre as pernas e segurando-se firmemente do pau de Xander. A súbita manobra provocou prazer de Xander.

"Sim," Xander gemeu, enquanto Kat guiou seu pitada nos lábios inferiores. Assim que ele sentiu a glande de seu pau tocar Kats esperando gozar , ele lentamente se abaixou para dentro dela, saboreando a sensação de seus muros apertados envolvendo seu eixo e quão grande ele sentiu. Ele e Kat gemeu em harmonia quando ele finalmente foi enterrou as bolas - profundamente dentro dela. Ele arriscou um pequeno impulso, e Kat gemeu em súplica enquanto ele a encheu.

Encorajado por isso, Xander começou a colocar o pau um pouco mais rápido. Encorajado por seu entusiasmo, Xander empurrou quase todo o caminho, depois bateu de volta, aumentando muito seu ritmo. Ele saboreou a doce pressão que sua boceta estava exercendo em seu pau e sentiu prazer como nunca antes experimentou. Kat também estava empolgada com entusiasmo, gemendo alegremente enquanto percorreu suas profundezas.

"Vamos, Xan! " ela disse através de dentes cerrados, beliscando ligeiramente a garganta de Xander. Suas mãos também não estavam ociosas, seus braços deslizavam por sua espinha até chegarem à curva de seu traseiro apertado. Kat sorriu, agarrando suas nádegas suadas de suor enquanto ele empurrava para dentro dela. Diga tudo o que você conseguiu! Seus dedos separaram seus glúteos e entraram no seu cu quente, fodendo-o enquanto ele estava fodendo com ela.

"Oh meu ... " Xander não podia acreditar no que ela tinha feito, enfiando os dedos no cu e penetrando-o enquanto ele a estava fodendo. No lado positivo, a estimulação extra sentiu-se absolutamente celestial e ele podia sentir seu orgasmo acelerado. Finalmente, sentindo o sêmen ferver em suas bolas, ele soltou um gemido gutural quando seu orgasmo atingiu, enchendo as profundidades de Kat com a sua chegada cremosa. Ainda batendo os quadris contra a dela, Xander ouviu Kat gemer alto quando seu orgasmo seguiu alguns segundos depois.

Sua boceta ainda espasmódica ainda segurava seu pau em um apanhador de morte e depois de alguns momentos ele conseguiu se livrar dela. Xander rolou Kat e no lado da cama.

"Wow," Xander suspirou de satisfação, deitada no estômago. Ele se virou para olhar Kat com gratidão. "Agora vejo por que vocês adoram ser Rangers. Falando nisso, não posso acreditar que Udonna nunca nos disse que nossos poderes teriam esse tipo de efeito colateral."

"Udonna? Ela é sua mentora?"

"Uh huh."

"Não posso imaginar o que ela diria se soubesse sobre isso."

"Veja aqui, Kitten. Eu sei que os outros irão"

Kitten?!? Kat bateu Xander na bunda, seus olhos brilhando com alegria. " Nunca me chama Kitten . Nem Rocky. "

"Quem é Rocky?"

"Vou apenas dizer que ele é um bom amigo meu."

"Então o que há de errado em chamar você Kitten ?" Xander esfarrapou sua parte inferior. "Que dói, sabe?"

Minha velha Inimiga, "Rita costumava me chamar quando eu estava ao lado do mal. Ser chamada disso me lembranças que eu prefiro esquecer.

"Oh. Desculpe. Xander ofereceu um sorriso tímido."

"O que está certo, "Kat sorriu diabólicamente. " Enquanto você me disser o nome do seu animal de estimação."

Mas quando Xander iria responder Kat percebeu que seu pau continuava

duro então queria continuar o show

"Que tal você entrar pela porta dos fundos?" disse Kat maliciosamente.

"Claro" respondeu Xander surpreso.

Então Kat se virou de costas para Xander e ele pegou na sua bunda e começou a coloca o pau no seu cuzinho apertado e gritou.

" Meu Deus que delícia! !!!!" Kat disse com dor e prazer .

Xander colocou devagar enquanto Kat masturbava sua boceta. Quando disse gemendo . " Quando Xander percebeu o quanto o cuzinho de Kat era apertado ele atingia o orgasmo cada vez mais rápido que disse gemendo " Vou acabar gozando no seu cuzinho apertado."

Quando Xander gozou Kat sentiu a esperma quente e saindo da sua bunda. Sentiu um prazer enorme e gozou logo depois

Depois de alguns minutos Kat e Xander estavam deitados na cama quando ele falou. "Essa noite foi inesquecível Kat." . " Eu sei amor" Kat respondeu.

"E nunca tive tanto prazer na minha vida quanto tive hoje". Kat concluiu.

Depois os dois se abraçaram e dormiram.

 **FIM**


End file.
